Multi-Function Printers (MFPs) are common and well-known pieces of office equipment and can be found in most, if not all, offices and libraries, and even in many homes. These devices can offer the ability to print, scan, fax, and otherwise process documents in a wide variety of formats and in a number of different ways, e.g., one-sided or two-sided printing or scanning, color or grey-scale printing or scanning, printing or scanning with various levels of resolution, etc. In order to control these and numerous other functions that an MFP typically provides, a user usually accesses and manipulates a control panel on the device. The control panel can include a number of physical buttons or switches and/or a display which may be, in some cases, a touch display through which the user can select functions, settings for those functions, etc.
When the MFP malfunctions, this display can also provide error codes and other messages indicating a problem. Typically, the user then places a service call, consults a paper or electronic user manual, submits a request through a customer support website etc. in an attempt to troubleshoot the problem. In some cases, the MFP can provide onboard diagnostics accessible through the control panel. However, these functions typically require the user to navigate through a series of menus and make selections using the buttons of the control panel or by touching the display if it is a touch sensitive device. Considering the potential complexity of such menus, navigation can be a daunting, time-consuming task which can be frustrating and confusing for the user. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for accessing troubleshooting functions of an MFP.